La Vida Adolecente
by Maria J
Summary: AU ..Las chicas trataran de ayudar a hinata con naruto...neji y sasuke hechos un lio...kiba molestando a ino..shikamaru y temari simplemente problematico..Y muchas cosas entren y lean...NaruHina..SasuSaku..NejiTen..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les dejo otro fic..Que lo escribí hace ratito…y les digo que si hay otro que se parezca a este a eso ya no es culpa mía esta idea es miaa juju..Aunque por lo visto hay varios fic que se están basando en este tipo de ambiente a pero en fin

Las parejas serán:

Naruto x Hinata Sasuke x Sakura Neji x Tenten

Shikamaru x Temari Ino x Kiba

**Capítulo 1**

**El inicio**

**Por:**

**María j**

Una hermosa chica de ojos perla caminaba por las calles de Japón, iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio(o instituto) y se dirigía al mismo. Su rostro lucía triste, y es que no podía evitarlo, en su corazón había un mar de sentimientos deseando salir a la luz, pero la inseguridad la mataba y el temor a perderlo como amigo también. Así es, Hinata Hyuga esta enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, un amor, según ella, completamente imposible, porque?, una simple razón: EL ERA MUY IDIOTA PARA DARCE CUENTA QUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL DESDE QUE SE CONOCIERON

-No sé qué voy a hacer...- pensaba mientras entraba por las puerta del colegio y a su ves unos brazos se tiraron a su cuello para abrazarla.

-¡¡Buenos días, Hinata!!- dijo su una de sus mejores amigas

-hola.. Sakura-chan - Respondió

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la peli rosa a ver que su mejor amiga tenia un semblante triste

Hinata observó a su amiga, una chica de pelo rosa hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos bellos ojos verde jade. Siempre le había contado todo, incluso eso, y es que su amiga también era muy especial.

- ¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar

-Es que... yo...te cuento cuando estemos todas sale??- respondió ya que no quería repetir la historia una y otra vez

-¡¡Eh, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!!-las dos se voltearon para ver a un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules, alto, un cuerpo de un total adolecente de 16 que va al gimnasio (en pocas palabra un papacito rubio juju)

-Naruto deja de gritar – dijo Sakura mientras le daba un gran coscorrón a el chico

-nee, Sakura-chan eso dolió- respondió este sobándose la cabeza

- Buenos días...Naruto-kun – saludo Hinata sonrojada, pero su cara se puso de un color rojo intenso al ver a Naruto tan cerca y le colocaba la mano en la frente, cosa que hizo reír a Sakura

-Hinata. Que tienes? esta roja..mm pero no tienes fiebre -

_- Ya te he dicho que __naruto-baka__ es muy ingenuo para darse cuenta de algo así_- inter de Sakura

- Pues voy a hacer que se de cuenta-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- Lo que oyes... ya verás...-

- _Vas a ayudar a el __baka__ y a __hinata__, pero... ¿qué pasa contigo?-_

- ¿Conmigo¿Qué quieres decir?-

-_ Pues... con respecto a __**ESE**__ que viene por ahí- _la chica lo vio, venían los tres uno peli negro con reflejos azulados y ojos negros como la noche, el otro castaño u ojos perla como los de Hinata, y el otro con el cabello negro y cortado en forma de tazón

-¡¡Buenos días, tropa!!- saludo lee – como amaneció hoy su llama de la juventud?

- Vaya, hoy estás de muy buen humor.- comento Hinata, el chico iva a responder pero se vio interrumpido

- Eso es porque no se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.- le dijo Sasuke

- teme, tú siempre fastidiando.- es pecto Naruto

- Mira quién habló, dobe.-

-Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea que se pongan a discutir aquí...- les dijo Sakura

El Uchiha fijó su vista en ella, sonreía como siempre, pero había algo falso en ella...

La peli rosa se dio cuenta de la mirada de él sobre ella y se sonrojó.

- Bueno ¿vamos ya a clase?- comento Neji

- Claro, venga, vamos- grito emocionado el Uzumaki cogió fugazmente de la mano de Hinata y se la llevó corriendo .

- ¡¡Lo sabía!!- grito la ojos jade

- ¿Qué es lo que sabías exactamente?- Comentaron los tres chicos

- Je, je, je... -los demás no supieron por qué, pero aquella risa les dio mala espina.-¡¡¡Hinata, Naruto baka, esperenmeee!!!-la chica salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué estará tramando mi bella flor de cerezo?- dijo lee un poco preocupado – sea lo que sea te ayudare, daría mi vida por ti, mi amor…-mientras idolatraba a su flor se fu alejando se sus otros compañeros

- Sasuke- lo llamo Neji

- ¿Hmp?-el aludido se voltea para

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a ella?-

Neji le miró, esperando una reacción, que fue casi inmediata, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y dirigió su vista al sitio por el que había desaparecido la menor.

-No... lo sé...- fue lo único que dijo

Neji era el único que sabia de lo que sentía el asía la chica Haruno, ya que si le contaba a Naruto en menos de un segundo todos ya se enterarían, y lee ni hablar

º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º

Ya habían llegado a la clase, Naruto ya había soltado la mano de Hinata, dejándola MUY, pero que MUY roja ósea peor que antes .

- mierda, como corren...- les dijo una Sakura muy agitada detrás de ellos

- Lo siento ¿nos venías siguiendo?- le dijo Naruto

--NARUTO BAKA – le grito llamando la atención de los pocos compañeros que se encontraba en el salón y darle un buen golpe

-Sakura-chan ya es el segundo que me das hoy – se quejaba Naruto

- eso te pasa por idiota – todos los que se encontraban hay les salió una gotita, eso ya era costumbre

Ya todos se encontraba encontraban en el salón, simplemente la campana ya avía sonado indicando que ya iniciaban las clases

La primera hora tenían historia con Kurenai, cosa que a todos le fastidiaba, ya que a las 8 de la mañana, hora de entrar al colegio, después de haberse trasnochado todo el domingo y llega a ver historia, donde simplemente los ponían a leer cosas que ni entendían

Todos por orden de la maestra se pusieron a leer bueno todos hacían que leían y que estaban interesados ..

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Las preguntas quedarían

¿Cual será el plan?

¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

¿Naruto es idiota o se hace el idiota?

¿y que onda con Sasuke?

¿y donde dejamos a Neji y lee?

¿Le digo colegio o instituto?

¿Les interesa el fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Bueno aquí esta el cap 2, voy a tratar de publicar seguido, bueno eso depende de cómo este mi imaginación juju

Quiero darles las gracias a:

**kikey**

**KizunaUkita**

**DarkOtakuMdl**

**Hyuuga.Tennie****-chan**

Me dieron ánimos para hacer el segundo cap y ya sin interrupciones aquí se los dejo

**Capítulo 1**

**El plan**

**Por:**

**María j**

Después de una y larga tediosa clase de historia binó matemáticas, mas quejas de parte de los alumnos a quien se le ocurre poner matemáticas después de historia, el lunes llegan medio borrachos del sueño les meten historia que te deja la cabeza hecha un lio por ver un libro con tantas letras y pequeñitas y de paso ni un solo dibujo, y matemática quien invento la matemática??,seguro fue un sin oficio, pero en el colegio habían 2 cosas que alegraban a los alumnos la campana que anunciaba que el descanso daba comienzo y la que anunciaba el fin de las clases del día, pero para desgracia de los alumnos apenas iban en la primera campana es decir el descanso

.º.º.º.º.º.º

En el comedor, en una de las tantas mesas que hay se encontraba un grupo de amigas

-y bien frentesota, para que querías que nos reuniéramos? – Pregunto Ino – mas te vale que sea importante…para hacerme venir al colegio.. Dioss tu sabias que hoy me iba a quedar durmiendo asta el mediodía – seguía hablando con su voz chillona y como se dieron cuenta nuestra dulce rubia ojos azules se iba a saltar las clase ya que sus padres de fueron de viaje y la dejaron sola, pero esta no conto con que Sakura la llamara para que asistiera al siguiente bloque de clases – si mañana amanezco con ojeras es por..

- ya basta Ino- cerda, si es importante – exclamo Sakura desesperada por hacer callar a su amiga

- y bien de que se trata esto ?– pregunto Temari

- esperamos que llegue Hinata con la comida, se trata de ella – aclaro Sakura

- ok – respondió Tenten por ella y sus otra dos amigas –Hey Hinata, Por aquí –grito tente al ver a su amiga con una bandeja full de comida buscándolas con la mirada, esta le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia allá

-gracias Tenten-chan, no las veía –decía Hinata mientras repartía la comida a cada una de las chicas

-y bien frente habla rápido que no estoy de umor – ino

- ok se trata de Hinata…. – fue interrumpida

- hey chicas, a veo que ya compraron su desayuno – saludo Kiba sentándose al frente de una de ella, pero se percato de la presencia de otra rubia que no avía entrado a las primeras horas de clase –aaH pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, pensé que no ibas a venir, era lo mejor, por dios mira tu cara esta mas fea de lo normal Ino – se burlaba el chico

-ya cállate Inuzuka- respondió la chica echa una fiera por el comentario del chico

Aaaa sorpresa a este se le unieron su demás compañeros Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, lee, Gaara y Kankuro, que sin esperar invitación se sentaron

-bueno en que estábamos chicas, a si en como podemos hacer para que no nos aparezcan celulitis y estrías – hablo Tenten, ante esto todos los chicos que estaban en la mesa apunto de morder su sándwich, los bajaron los pusieron nuevamente en el plato y zaaazzzzzzz una nube se humo aparece donde ellos estaban

-bien hecho tente – felicitaron sus amigas, porque lo que mas odian los hombres son ese tipo de temas

-y bien que pasa conmigo Sakura-chan – pregunto Hinata

-a si se me olvida – la peli rosa se aclaro la garganta y continuo – ya se como vas a hacer que Naruto se fije en ti, y no te preocupes no vas a perder su amistad si no da resultado, y Uds. chicas me van a ayudar con cada paso que vamos dando

Hinata estaba en shock su amiga ya sabia lo que le pasaba esa mañana, valla ella sabia que no podía ocultar la cosas, pero es que era tan evidente??

-y cual es tu plan chica rosa – pregunto Temari

-si cual es?-preguntaron unas muy animadas Ino y Tenten

-enseñaremos a Hinata a seducir –

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????- grito Hinata, parándose de la silla mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba, como se supone que ella va a seducir si es temida

Todos en el comedor la miraron especial mente su grupo de amigos ¿desde cuando Hinata gritaba de tal forma?

-eehh Hina-chan siéntate, que as llamado mucho la atención con ese grito, ahora van estar el pendiente de lo que asemos – reprocho Temari, la chica como que se percato de lo que había hecho y se sentó

-Sakura, como se supone que voy a seducir si Uds. saben que yo soy muy tímida – pregunto Hinata preocupada por las caras que pusieron sus amigas

-aa de eso no te preocupes para eso estamos nosotras verdad chicas- hablo Sakura

-hai –

-y ya con ese grito que distes ufff, vas avanzando eh-

-entonces que dices Hinata te ayudamos-

-no se chicas…a mi no se me da eso-

-pero ya te dijimos que para eso estamos nosotras –

-anda di que si – rogaron sus amigas mirándola con caras de perrito apunto de ser degollado

-ok no tengo nada que perder no es asi? –

-SIIII- gritaron las 3 chicas saltando y chocando las 5 otra cosa que llamo la atención, se sentaron iban a seguir platicando pero

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN –sonó la campana

-bueno chicas a clase – hablo Temari

-simplemente odio los lunes- comento Tenten

-mierda apúrense témenos, tenemos examen con Ebisu y saben como es el con lo de la puntualidad – anuncian Sakura en pensando a correr

-frete de marquesina me la vas a pagarrrrr – gritaba Ino mientras salía corriendo igual que las demás

.º.º.º.º.º

Llegaron al salón de clases, cada una se sentó en su respectivo puesto, por suerte el maestro entro después de ellas

-buenos días jóvenes –saludo mientras ponía su portafolios encima de su escritorio y sacaba unos papeles de el –saquen el lápiz y borrador para poder repartir las hojas

Los alumnos hicieron caso el maestro que repartió a cada uno una hoja de preguntas y otra en blanco para que plasmaran en ellas la respuesta

TBC…..

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, si es el mas corto que el primero pero en fin es una cap

En el otro aran su aparición los chicos

Y no se desesperen que pronto iré resaltando las parejas

El próximo será: el primer paso de nueve para seducir a un hombre

Las preguntas serian

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿Me tendrán paciencia?

¿Tienen preguntas?

¿Me merezco Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola **Como han estado??

Bueno creo que este cap es uno de los mas largos que eh escrito, espero que los disfruten y que no les aburra

Quiero darle las gracias a todos que están leyendo mi fic y en especial a:

**kuraujia****-san**

**Fokiita**

**zyafany****-company**

**DarkOtakuMdl**

**always****mssb**

**Hyuuga.Tennie****-chan**

Ya que me dejaron un RR, diciéndome que les encanta el fic y lo continúe

Y pues aquí lo tienen

**Capítulo 3**

**Supera tu Timidez y ****Paso uno**

**Por:**

**María j**

Después de ese examen de geografía con Ebisu, les tocaba química, una de las materias que mas odiaba Naruto, la razón era porque el maestro Yamato lo miraba feo y por ende le iba mal en ella, ya que no se podía concentrar, en cambio para Hinata era una de sus materia favoritas, y se le daba bien, pero ese día no se podía concentrar en la clase ya que tenia su mente en el plan que tenían sus amigas y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa

-bueno como hoy **todos** me prestaron atención, la próxima semana tendrán un examen sobre los haluros de alquilo- anuncian el profesor un poco furioso ya que perdió dos horas en explicar esa clase y nadie le paro y eso era su pequeña venganza

-Nooo porque?..- protestaron los alumnos

-porque si y punto – sello el tema – en cuanto a Ud. Uzumaki – dirigió su vista a el aludido que se puso rígido ante la mirada de este - si no pasa este examen puede que pierda la materia, y como seguro Ud. no quiere eso verdad? – Naruto negó – por eso le voy a asignar un tutor para que lo prepare para el examen, esta de acuerdo Uzumaki? – Naruto afirmo – bien al menos tiene algo de inteligencia – se burlo el profesor – señorita Hyuga – llamo – Ud. va a prepara al señor Uzumaki para la prueba entendido

- si profesor

-muy bien pueden irse

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Las 5 chicas se dirigían a la salida del colegio

-bien, Hinata el idiota ese (prof. Yamato) nos ayudo sin saberlo – dijo Sakura feliz

-si – respondió esta

- oye perlita que te pasa –pregunto Tenten

-es qe..que no es..toy segura de…es..to de seducir – respondió un tanto nerviosa y tímida y con un leve sonrojo al pensar en ella seduciendo a Naruto

-hay mujer..Supera tu timidez ya – la regaño Temari

-tengo una idea te quiero hoy en el centro comercial a las 3 de la tarde ok? – dijo Sakura poniéndose al frente de Hinata

-y nosotras que – pregunto Ino

-a Uds. las voy a necesitar en otro paso y además Uds. se vuelven locas en las tiendas comprando de todo y no vamos a hacer nada– respondió Sakura

-bueno en eso si tienes razón –dijo Temari y recibió apoyo de Tenten quien asintió

-aasshhh, pero mas te bale que no nos dejes fuera de esto frentona ok –

-si lo prometo cerda-

-ya dejen de pelear vamos con los chicos – dijo Tenten al verlo hay parado esperándolas

.º.º.º.º.º.º

Mientras en el portón se encontraban 8 chicos esperando a las chicas

-nooo porque el viejo ese la tiene contra mi – se quejaba Naruto

-será porque eres un bruto dobe – se burlo Sasuke

-como me dijiste teme? –

-dobe

-teme –

-dobe-

-órale ya me tiene verdes con sus peleas estúpidas - se quejo Kankuro-_aunque__a __v__eces__ se__a__n __divertidas_

_-_problemático-

-bueno pero por lo menos me pusieron con Hinata-chan – dijo sacándole el lado positivo al asunto de tener un tutor y estudiar

-mira Uzumaki si le llegas a hacer algo a mi prima te mato – amenazo Neji

-esto se va a poner bueno – murmuro Kiba

-….-Gaara simplemente contemplaba la escena

- haya viene mi flor de cerezooo – hablo por primera ves lee, ante este comentario todos se pusieron a actuar normal ya que si las chicas los venía un pelín enfadaos unos con otros le echarían un discurso sobre la amista y peleas

-heyyy Hinata-chan ten acompaño a casa – pregunto Naruto

-cla…claro na…naruto-kun –y sin mas ni mas se la llevó de hay, dejando a un Neji enojado y a 4 chicas felices

-bueno chicas, chicos yo me voy – se despidió Tenten

-espera yo me voy contigo – anuncio Ino

-yo acompaño a esta hermosa señorita a su hogar – dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a Tenten que se ruborizo un poco, cosa que no le gusto al ojiperla – y a este horrible espécimen – ahora se dirigía a Ino –para que no la maten por ser tan fea – ese comentario hiso sentir mal a la rubia, pero no lo demostró , solamente le respondió como de costumbre

-cállate Inuzuka – dijo fría como el hielo , y sin mas ni mas desaparecieron

-mi flor de cerezo – llamo dijo arodillandose ante ella y tomándole la mano–yo no te podrá acompañar a tu humilde morada ya que quede con Gai-sensei en que me quedaría a entrenar con el, me perdonas mi flor –

-ehh si lee-san – respondió Sakura con un tic en la ceja

-ooh mi flor eres un sol, a dios – se despido besándole la mano cosa que causo que el tic aumentara y picar al Uchiha

-es raro – sentencio Gaara, ante este comentario los que quedaban hay simplemente asintieron

-shika..y tu si me acompañas a mi casa verdad??? –pregunto un sensual Temari y ante este comentario los dos hermano se la llevaron de hay

-que problemáticos son esta familia- y también se retiro dejando a Neji, Sasuke y Sakura hay

-mmm esto se pone interesante – dijo Sakura

-que se pone interesante? –pregunto Sasuke

-eehh..Hable en voz alta? –respondió

Ante un asentimiento por parte de los chicos solo se le vino a la mente una palabra

-mierda-

-y bien – pregunto Neji

-pues si ya me voy – y salió corriendo dejando a dos chicos confundidos

.º.º.º.º.º.º

03:00 PM, centro comercial

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ya llega tarde... – Hinata se había vestido unas botas de color negras de tacón un jean, una camisa de mangas hasta el codo, Su pelo recogido en una elegante cola

- ¡¡Hinataaaaa!!

La nombrada se viró al oír que la llamaban, era la peli rosa que venía corriendo hacia ella. Vestía unas sandalias plateadas, un pantalón capry, una franelita de color negra con un dragón en color plateado y su cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre

- ¡¡Ya era hora!!- le reclamo la ojiperla

- Ay, perdón, perdón- decía mientas intenta recuperar el aliento de semejante corrida.-problemas en casa- respondió triste

- te encuentras bien, me quieres contar que pasa? – pregunto preocupada por el semblante de su amiga

-no solo discutí con mi mama es todos - mintió

-aaah, Bueno ¿y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto

- Pues, comenzaremos con la primera

- ¿Hm? Sí, claro, y cual es?-

.-Veamos... tenemos que ver a qué tienda vamos primero.

- ¿Tienda?- pregunto un tanto confundida, ella no le había comentado nada de una tienda

- ¿Eh? Claro, aún no te he dicho en qué consiste la primera lección ¿verdad?-ante una negación de la chica prosiguió –bueno témenos que cambiarte tu vestuario ya que tienes que impresionar a Naruto con sus clases particulares –ante esto Hinata tomo un color rojizo en su cara

Después de explicarle de que se trataba la primera lección, se en encaminaron a las tiendas a medirse todo tipo de ropa, iban de aquí para acá con todo tipo de cosas en las manos y mientras asían esto la peli rosa le iba dando unos consejos para que no fuera tímida, después de todo eso estaban ata el tope con las bolsa ya que Hinata no fue la única que compro ropa no señor, a eso de las 5 de la tarde fueron a dejar las bolsas de las compras en la limosina de la familia Hyuga que la estaba esperando, pero antes de dirigirse Asia allá se cambiaron de ropa

Cuando dejaron sus cosas volvieron al centro comercial a comprase unos helados, a petición de la ojiverde

-ok vamos, ya me extrañaba que no los avías mencionado – dijo aburrida Hinata

-siiii heladito llalalalal quiero un heladito lalala – cantaba una alegra Sakura saltando hacia una heladería

-_porque me busco amigas tan __raras, una__ es __fanática__ del __maquillaje, otra__ por las __armas, otra__ por los __abanicos, pero__ Sakura le gana a las demás es __fanática__ de los helados y hasta por lo que pudo escuchar le __invento__ una canción__–_

.º.º.º.º.º.º

Mientras... con Kankuro, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke..

- Aún no entiendo por qué he tenido que venir yo...- se quejaba un malhumorado Sasuke

- Ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero ir a tomar un helado-respondió Kankuro,

- ¿Pero en tu capricho por qué me incluyes a mí?- volvió a quejarse

- Calla, Sasuke-dijo Neji mientras le da un codazo.-Encima que Kankuro ha tenido el gusto de invitarnos, así se lo agradeces.-y hay esta Neji es otro fanático de los helado claro nadie lo sabe, pero su fanaticismo no llega tan lejos cono el se su compañera

- Yo nunca dije que quisiera venir...- dijo simplemente

- Pero una cosa es cierta ¿por qué tanta prisa?, ni que fuera un plato de ramen- se quejo Naruto

- Es que han abierto una nueva heladería y dicen que hacen los helados más ricos que hay.- volvió a decir Kankuro un obsesivo por el azúcar y cada ves que inauguran un puesto de tortas, cafeterías, heladería etc...El estaba presente para ver la calidad de estos

- Menuda tontería...-

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de quejarte?-le espeta, un molesto Naruto.

- ¿¡A ti quién te ha pedido opinión, dobe!?-

- ¡¡Deja de gritarme, teme!!- le grito ron

- ¡¡Pero tú eres el que ha empezado a gritar, idiota!!

- ¡¡De eso nada!!

- ¡¡Que sí!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

- ¡¡Que sí!!-

- ¡¡Que no!!-

- Por el amor de dios ¿es que nunca dejarán de discutir? – les grito Neji a los dos chicos

- Por lo que veo no- dijo Kankuro mientras da un suspiro, a la vez que llegaban a la heladería.-¡¡Miren, son Hinata y saku, que harán aquí!!

- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Dónde!?- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto ala ves mientras el castaño les señaló a las dos chicas que hacían cola para conseguir los helados.

- _Hinata-chan__... "-_ penoso Naruto

- "_Sakura?_ "- pensó Sasuke

- ¡¡Eh, chicas!!- llamaron Kankuro

Las dos se voltearon al oír una vos conocida. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

- Hola, chicos ¿qué hacéis por aquí?- pregunto Hinata, que ya había puesto en marcha los consejos que le dio Sakura

- Veníamos a probar los nuevos helados ¿verdad?- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de niño

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke respondieron con un simple- Sí.-

Sakura, que estaba detrás de Hinata en la cola, se apartó, para que vieran cómo estaba vestida su amiga. La reacción de los presentes no tardó en llegar, Neji y Kankuro las miraron asombrados, Naruto se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba a Hinata de arriba a bajo simplemente no lo podía creer

Hinata vestía unas zapatillas, una licra color negra, y una camisa de color gris con negro y uno que otro adorno plateado

-_Hinata__-sama que hace vestida __así__, mi __tío__ la ve y la __mata, aunque__ se e ve bien-_pensó Neji

- Vaya, Hinata estás...- dijo Neji

- ... preciosa...- mientras Naruto le completaba la frase

- Ah... esto... gr.-gracias... -las mejillas de la chica se cubrieron de un intenso color rojo, a la vez que volvía su vista hacia Sakura, que le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos que Naruto y Hina nos traigan los helados y nosotros nos vamos a buscar una mesa?-dijo una Sakura un poco diseccionada porque nadie le había dicho que se veía bien solo a su amiga, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien si se había fijado en su atuendo y ese nada mas y nada menos era el Uchiha, que obviamente no dijo nada; la ropa de esta era una simple falda un poco por encima de la rodilla blanca, una franela negra que se ataba al cuello y con unas sandalias negras

- ¿Eh?- dijeron los aludidos la ves mientras se miraban y a la vez que se sonrojaban y desviaban su vista para otro lugar.

- Está bien.- respondieron los otros chicos

- El mío de choco avellana, Hinata.- le dijo Sakura

- El mío de mantecado con chocolate.- le dijo Kankuro

-Y el mío de vainilla- dijo Neji

-chocolate-dijo simplemente Sasuke

- Eh... sí, claro.- dijo Hinata simplemente contesto

- De acuerdo. Vamos a buscar una mesa- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba por el lado de su amiga y le dijo al oído.-Suerte, chica-luego se fue con los otros tres a buscar una mesa.

.º.ºº.º.º.

Después de buscar una mesa para los seis se sentaron, Sasuke al lado de Sakura y en los dos extremos de la mesa Kankuro y Neji para que cuando llegaron Hinata y Naruto quedaran al frente de Sasuke y Sakura

Hey, saku.-la llama Kankuro

- ¿si?

- ¿Qué es lo que están tramando?- pregunta mira a los dos que esperaban en la cola.

- ¿nosotras? Nada ¿qué es lo que se supone que deberíamos tramar?-dice poniendo cara de santa a la vez que mira para otro lado.

_-__" A__ ti sí que no te __pega esa cara de santa... '''_- inter de Sakura

- oye, se supone que tú deberías estar de mi parte'''-

'''- _Y lo estoy, solo digo la verdad'''_-

- hey... '''- tarde desapareció su queridísima inter

- No te hagas la que no sabes nada.- le dice Sasuke acusadoramente

- No sé de qué me habláis.- respondió

- ¿Estás intentando juntar a mi prima y al idiota de Uzumaki?

- Quizás.

- Je, je, je... Lo sabíamos. – dicen Kankuro

Después de eso se pusieron a difama a los profesores, recordar en los problemas que se habían metido el año pasado y principios de este , bueno mas bien eran los chocos que hablaba ya que nuestra querida Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamiento mientras veía la fuente, claro que solo se avía dodo cuenta Sasuke

-_Sakura__, que te __pasa__...desde esta mañana esta así__ssshh__ eres una verdadera molestia no te puedo sacar de mi mente –_pensaba el menor de los Uchiha

.º.º.º.º.º

Mientras en la cola de los helados, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata

-ehh..Naruto-kun, cuando vas para mi casa o yo voy a la tuya? –pregunto Hinata con una voz un poco seductora pero no tanto

-¿eh?-_mes esta pidiendo que valla para su casa__o__Que__ va para la __mia__es__ una propuesta indecente __porque__ no creo que vallamos a comer __ramen__-_pensó Naruto

-claro para ponernos a estudiar para el examen-respondió,

-a si claro.jejeje-_porque diablos pensé eso__ –_que tal mañana cuando salgamos de el colegio no vamos a mi casa y almuerzas allá

-ok entonces llevare ropa para cambiarme –

-_se va a cambiar en mi casa-_

.º.º.º.º.º

Ya habían pedidos los helados y se encontraba sentados en la mesa, riéndose de Sakura porque cantaba su cancioncita y esos tipos de cosa

Después cada uno se fue para su casa ya que mañana seria otro día muy largo

**TBC…**

Ten unas preguntas muy importantes

**¿****Les**** aburrió el ****cap**

**¿****Los**** sigo asiendo cortos?**

**¿****Hago**** los días en un solo ****cap..o****asi**** como este en tres?**

**¿****Merezco**** un ****Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola **Como han estado??

Bueno creo que este cap es uno de los mas largos que eh escrito, espero que los disfruten y que no les aburra

Quiero darle las gracias a todos que están leyendo mi fic y en especial a:

**xxxkmixxx**

**LittleKurara**

**just****Eowyn**

**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan**

**Pandora84**

**always****mssb**

Ya que me dejaron un RR, diciéndome que les encanta el fic y lo continúe

Y pues aquí lo tienen

**Capítulo 4**

**Si te metes con Karin****, las pagas****, tarde o temprano**

**Por:**

**María j**

Martes, porque tenia que ser mates, el segundo día de la semana, eso significaba que faltaban 3 días para que fuera viernes, se veía tan lejano ese día, pero que mas había que hacer, nada ,solo resignarse a que hoy era martes

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº

Hay estaban todos sentados en sus correspondiente puesto del salón de clases, estaban en silencio, mirando al frente, tratando de no distraerse con cualquier cosa, evitar hablar con su compañero que tenían a los lados, todos los estudiantes del salón de 4 año se encontraba en clases de psicología con el profesor Baki, ya que sabían que si hacían algo que molestara a su querido profesor se meterían en serios problemas con el, ya que era muy estricto, y serio, y si no querías pasar todas tus vacaciones encerrado en un cuarto estudiando, simplemente tenias que hacer era evitar todo tipo de tentaciones, cosa que resultaba difícil para todos los alumnos y mas para Naruto, que no podía estar callado tanto tiempo y para no hacerlo se lo pasaba haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que estaban viendo al profesor , cosa que enfurecía mas a sus compañeros porque les metían mas materias, pero ellos no le podían reclamar nada al su rubio compañero ya que lo entendía ya que si para ellos era difícil, imagínese a un hiperactivo peor

Después de dos horas de clases de psicología nuestros queridos alumnos podían volver a la normalidad y se ponían un tanto contentos porque su próxima materia era bilogía con el profesor Iruka, no es que le gustara la materia ni nada por el estilo, pero era en una en que todos iban súper bien ya que el que la dictaba era muy agradable y explicaba las cosas súper sencillas, no como la profesora del año pasado cuando les explicaba las leyes de Mendel, cosa que hacia que todos quedaran mas confundidos que antes y ahora veían lo fácil y complejas eran las leyes del tipo que no tubo infancia y se puso a jugar con guisantes,

A la hora del descanso las chicas les pidieron a los chicos que buscaran una mesa que dentro de poco ellas los alcanzaban ya que tenían que hablar de algo importante,

-y bien Hinata, trajiste la ropa que compramos ayer? – pregunto Sakura

-sii, aa.aqui es..esta – dijo Hinata sacando se su mochila la ropa que habían escogido el día anterior

-ok, ahora ve con Ino que ella te enseñara como te tienes que maquillar- le dijo Temari

-maa..maquillar??-

-si Hina, maquillar, tienes que sorprender a Naruto – dijo esta ves Tenten

-vamos Hinata, ten enseñare todo lo que se – dijo Ino arrastrándola para llevarla a un lugar para que nadie la viera

-CERDA PERO ENSEÑALE A PINTARCE NATURAL, NO COMO TU QUE TE HECHAS TODO ENCIMAAA-grito Sakura

-SI FRENTE- fue la respuesta de esta

.º.º.º.º

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron a la mesa con los chicos se sentaron

-ooh mi flor de cerezoooo, están tan bella como siempre – fue el comentario que hizo lee cuando vi a Sakura

-gracias lee – le respondió ella con su querido tic en la ceja

-donde están Ino y Hinata?- pregunto Neji un tanto preocupado,

-ah, Neji no te preocupes, Ino le esta enseñando unas cosa a Hinata – respondió tente

- eso es lo que más me preocupa –

Después de un rato mas de conversación los chicos retomaron la suya y la chicas empezaron a planear el siguiente paso hasta que

- ¡Eh, uds!-las tres chicas se dan la vuelta al oír como una de las "populares"(por asi decirlo), las llamaban.-¿Qué están murmurando?

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?-hablo Sakura, ya que no estaba de humor para aguantar a esa tipas

- Recuerda con quién estás hablando.- dijo una pelirroja muy furiosa

- Con la mayor zorra del mundo- ante esta repuesta de la peli rosa, sus amigos se voltearan a ver lo que pasaba

- ¡Oye!- se quejo Karin

- Perdona, pero decir lo que opino de alguien no es delito, sin embargo, meterse en las conversaciones de los demás por simplemente ser una metiche... no será un delito, pero sí una falta de respeto que demuestra que tienes muy poca dignidad.- dijo Sakura ya mas molesta que antes y un poca mas alto

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la cafetería por algunos segundos, hasta que un minuto más tarde...

- ¿¡Pero qué te has creído!?- grito una furiosa Karin

- _Tiene efecto retardado_- dijo la inter se Sakura y este pensamiento cruzo por todos en la cafetería claro menos el grupito de las zorras

-Y que lo digas- respondió

- ¿Es que te lo tengo que escribir en un papel o que?- a se estaba realmente enfadando

Cuando Karin iba a responder fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Karin, Sakura tiene razón, es una falta de respeto meterse en las conversaciones de los demás-

-pero Sasuke-kun ella me a gritado – respondió enojada ya que el estaba defendiendo a la pelo de chicle

-si lo se y Sakura eres verdaderamente **una molestia,** no debites haberle gritado de esa manera-ante esto Karin sonrío con arrogancia y Sakura se puso mas furiosa sus ojos se estaba aguando, esa palabra le dolió , simplemente miro a Karin y a Sasuke y siguió comiendo haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de sus amigo y los murmullo que resonaban en la cafería

_-esa pelo de chicle me las va a pagar tarde o temprano me la vas a pagar – _pensaba Karin

.º.º.º.º.º.º

En uno de los tanto salones el colegio se encontraba Ino y Hinata

-bien Hinata-hablo Ino-ahorita vamos a reforzar la primera lección y te enseñare la segunda

-reforzar?-

-si reforzar, Uds. ayer escogieron la ropa no?, y con todo vestuario van lo accesorios y el maquillaje-

-a ok y el segundo paso es? –pregunto

-tranquila perlita, todo a su debido tiempo

-como quieres que este tranquila, es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto –

-hay perlita no lo ves, hace rato estaba tartamudeando y ahora no, veo que estas tomando los consejos de Sakura, pero úsalos todo el tiempo, con todas las personas y en especial con el idiota de Naruto-

-ok, esta bien, dale explícame para terminar lo mas rápido posible

Durante 15 minuto Ino le explico a Hinata como maquillarse, que primero se tenia que colocar el polvo, luego el rubor, todas esas cosas, claro que por ser ella le hubiera dedicado toda la mañana a enseñarle todo lo que sabe sobre el maquillaje, si no fuera porque tenían clases y porque Sakura le dijo que le enseñara a maquillase natura, pero en fin un día de estos le enseñaría todo de todo

-ok Hinata, ya sabe como van las cosas no-

-si, Ino-

-ok, ahora vamos para el segundo paso

-cual es

-sencillez y naturalidad

-ehh??

-si sencillez : cuando digo sencillez, es que no tienes que usar tanto las palabras ósea, como te explico, no me lo puedo creer, en resumen nada de hablar como las zorras ok-

-eh Ino, ósea yo no hablo así-

-hay querida acabas de decir **ósea**-

-ups-

-ups nada, abstente de esas palabras

-ok ya ya, no teme enojes, y naturalidad?

-naturalidad: actúa como lo esta haciendo ahorita, que no te de pena expresar como eres, da tus opiniones, también evita sonrojarte cuando el te hable o cualquier chico te hable, pero siempre siempre sonríe, no sonrisas hipócritas, sino verdadera y sencillas……entendiste

-si Ino, entendí todo perfectamente-_ eso __creoo_

-mm eso lo veremos cuando los pongas en practica..Pero en fin vámonos yendo a clases que ya esta apunto de sonar el timbre – dijo Ino saliendo del salón-_quien me imaginaria a mi dando estos consejos, cuando yo ni siquiera esto cumpliendo con ningunas de las cosas que le dije a Hinata-_pensó

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya en el salón todos se encontraban en grupos comentando sobre lo que paso hacer rato en la cafetería,

Ino y Hinata se enteraron de lo que hizo Sakura, y estaban contentas y la felicitaban por haber callado a las estúpidas del otro salon, pero esta simplemente no le prestaba atención a sus amigos simplemente se limitaba a ver asía el frente a ver cuando llegaba el profesor,

Después de unos 10min llegó Asuma

-cada quien a supuesto por favor- todos lo obedecieron

-bien, ahora comencemos con la clase-

La clase de física paso normal, de ves en cuando se tiraban bolitas de papel entre ellos, cuchicheaban aquí y allá, se reían, jugaban con los espejos,(**N/a: ya saben de cuando reflejan el sol y lo apuntas a la pizarra para que el profesor se encandile claro si son acrílicas)**

La siguiente clase fue ingles con Ibiki, ese era otro de los profesores mas estresaste que han tenido, entraba hablando en ingles y salía de la misma manera, los alumnos no entendía ni a de lo que decía, y pasaban los exámenes por suerte y mas nada, claro unos no tenían tanta suerte como otros, claro, en el salón habían 2 o 3 personas que si sabían hablar el ingles, y debes en cuando se copiaban de ellos y los demás de los que se copiaron, pero entre copia y copia se van cambiando las respuesta ya que les quitaban letras o les ponían de mas

Llego la hora de irse a sus casa, pero como era costumbre que después de clases se quedaban hablando un rato en el porto de colegio,

Hay estaban los 12 amigos hablando, solo faltaba la peligrosa para esta completos , y fue cuando la vieron salir por la puerta, y lee como siempre empezó a decirle cuanto la quería que era la mas hermosa de todas, y un sin fi de cosas, pero para sorpresa de todos ella no le paro sino siguió derecho ignoro a todos sus amigos, cosa que hizo que todos quedaran preocupados ya que después del alboroto en la cafetería no avía vuelto hablar y estaba como perdida en su mundo, pero en fin mañana era otro día y lo averiguarían, cada uno se fue a su casa, claro meno Hinata que se fue con Naruto

.º.º.º.º.

Jejeej dije que iba a poner los días en un solo capitulo, pero quise dejarlo asta hay porque quiero dejar en suspenso que pasara en las clases de tutoría de Naruto

En fin también les digo que si tiene una idea o quieren que pasa algo específico entre ellos, solo dígamelo, necesito un pelín de inspiración, claro ya tengo un pelín avanzado el cap., pero unas cuantas ideas no caerían mal no creen??

Aa otra cosa

**¿Quieren que salga Itachi, Deidara y ****Sasori ?**

En el cap. que sigue les voy a mostrar un poco de Sakura y porque se puso de esa manera cuando Sasuke le dijo molestia o lo dejamos para otro momento y queden sorprendidos???

Y que problemático…come que me e olvidado un pelin de las otras parejas no??. Bueno será resaltarlas en el Cap. 6..ya que el 5 es solo NARHINA

**¿****y**** que me ayudan a hacer el otro Cap. mas interesante o me tengo que quemar la cabeza yo?**

aunque ya tengo unas ideas, solo faltan plasmarlas)

**¿Un ****Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaa

Como han estado??

Espero que bien

Bueno aquí les traigo el cap. de** NARUHINA**

No es nada del otro mundo. ya que según el fic es martes en la tarde ,y no puedo poner toda la acción en un solo cap. además todavía falta para el examen ósea son muchas tardes que van a pasar junto no creen??

Y quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me están apoyando en este fic jujuju

**PJopE**

**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan**

**Rissa.x**

**always****mssb**

**Esme-chan**** TS-DN**

Y gracias a ud también, ya que me dejaron un rr

Y espero que disfruten este cap

**Capítulo 5**

**1 tarde juntos**

Por:

**María j**

Se veían dos jóvenes caminado por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, que conversaban muy animadamente, bueno, mas bien uno era el que hablaba y el otro solo asentía o sonreirá

Después de uno 10 minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa de Naruto

Hinata se sorprendió a verla, si, sabia que su amigo no era de la misma clase social que ella, pero tenia una casa muy linda y espaciosa, cuando entraron se podía sentir el silencio y la tranquilidad del hogar, pero en menos de un minuto fue interrumpido por el grito de su adorado rubio

-mama, ya llegue-grito-y traje a Hinata-chan

En eso sale una mujer de cabello corto y rojo

-buenas tardes – saludo la mujer

-un gusto en conocerla señora Uzumaki – dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza

-oh mi niña no tiene que ser tan educada, estamos en confianza, puedes llamarme Kushina – dijo dándole una sonrisa-y en cuanto a ti Naruto Uzumaki, cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites así, cuando llegas a casa – termino dándole un leve golpe en la frente- a por cierto el almuerzo ya esta casi listo, y espero que me puedas perdonar esta Hinata, pero no podre comer con Uds. ya que iré a almorzar con mi esposo y un amigo -

- no se preocupe señora Uzumaki

-que te dije niña- reprendió

-lo siento Kushina-

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Mientras comían Naruto le iba contado cosas de su familia, que si su papa era igual o peor que él en lo hiperactivo, que de ves en cuando almorzaban los tres en casa ya que el presidente donde trabajaba su papa siempre los invitaba a almorzar en su casa ya que era el padrino de el y eran su única familia

Después de comer Naruto le indico a Hinata el cuarto de huéspedes apara que se cambiara y que el la esperaba aba en el comedor para empezar a estudia

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Hinata se cambio y se puso una licra de color azul un poco oscuro, con una que otras flores des un azul mas claro, una falda de jean por enzima y una camisa del mismo azul que las flores de la licra

Después de vestirse se dirigió al baño y coloco las pinturas que le había regalado Ino sobre una repisa y empezó a recordar como era que se colocaba cada cosa

Primero se echo una pequeña cantidad de polvo(o compacto) luego agarro una brocha de tamaño mediano y le lleno de rubor y se lo aplico con suavidad sobre sus mejillas, luego busco una sobra de color azul y se echo una mínima cantidad sobre sus parpados, simplemente para que diera la ilusión que cuando le diera la luz se viera el color en ellos, y el toque final un glos tranparente

Cuando estuvo lista recogió sus cosa y bajo a donde Naruto la estaba esperando para estudiar

.º.º.º.º.º.º

Hay estaba sentado en la mesa de comedor esperando a que su amiga bajara, y fue cuando la vio, tan bonita, tan sencilla, inocente, tan de todo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse sin saber la ranzón, simplemente estaba perdido

-bueno Naruto, empezamos? – pregunto Hinata con una enorme sonrisa

-…-

-Naruto?-llamo

-…- nada

-Naruto?-

-aaah??-

-que te pasa? esta como ido-

-es que te ves hermosa-_mierda dije eso en vos alta_

-etto.. Gracias, que tal si empezamos – dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-jeje creo que es lo mejor – acepto poniendo sus manos en la nuca por lo avergonzado que estaba

Hay pasaron casi toda la tarde explicándole los halógenos, las familia químicas, las nomenclatura, los grupos funcionales, es decir todo

Ya eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando Naruto decidió que lo dejaran asta y por hoy, porque su cabeza estaba abarrotada de información, y Hinata le dio el gusto

El rubio fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de jugo, cuando ya tenia los dos vasos full se dirigía a la puerta que separaba el comedor de la cocina y cual fue la casualidad que Hinata iba a ayudarle cuando tropezaron y quedaron los dos de frente mirándose a los ojos y un leve rubor en las mejillas de ambos por la poca distancia que había en ellos

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Naruto hacia lo que fuera por tratar de conciliar sueño, ya había intentado de todo, desde tomar leche tibia hasta contar ovejitas, pero nada, siempre se le venia a la mente lo que haba pasado esa tarde, se estaba volviendo loco cerraba los ojos y hay estaba ella, miraba por la ventana y se encontraba con la luna, cosa que hacia que recordara eso ojos, sus ojos

**………..****TBC ****…****…….**

Bueno como dije anteriormente, este capitulo no es nada del otro mundo, para haberme tardado demasiado tiempo, pero que se le puede hacer no puedo tirar todo de una sola vez, ya que poco a poco se van a ir dando las cosa y espero que me tengan mucha paciencia jujuju

Y

¿Que les pareció?

¿Me tendrán un poco de paciencia?

¿Podrá ser que con este cap. pueda llegar a aunque sea los 30 Reviews o mas ?

¿Este cap. se merece sus Reviews?

Chao

Cuídense

Un beso


End file.
